villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuuki Terumi
|type of villain = Satanic Deity}} Yuuki Terumi, also known as Black Susanoo and by his alias Hazama, with his true name being Takehaya Susano'o, is the true founder of the Novus Orbis Librarium and the main antagonist of the BlazBlue video game series. He is a former member of the Six Heroes and the creator of the Azure Grimoire and by extension the Black Beast. Terumi originally appeared as a non-playable character in the story mode of Calamity Trigger, but starting with Continuum Shift, he became a playable character along with his true form after it was separated from Hazama in Chronophantasma. In Central Fiction, Terumi and Hazama both reappear as playable characters and do appear to be important characters to the story despite their status in Chronophantasma. Terumi in his true form Susano'o, is the final boss of the story mode of Central Fiction and a playable character. Yuuki Terumi was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the First War of Ars Magus and the creator of the Azure Grimoire (and in turn, the Black Beast). However, after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes and murdered one of them, Nine. He was the original owner of the Susano'o Unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), having driven himself out of it after realizing he was forever linked to the Master Unit while in the armor - which is possibly why he now appears as a ghost. He was formerly sealed away in the Boundary after Hakumen sacrificed himself to pull him in, with help from Jubei, but was later released before the events of Calamity Trigger by Takamagahara. Years before the events of Calamity Trigger, Terumi appeared at Celica's church, where Ragna, Jin, and Saya lived. Upon arrival, he killed Celica and, after possessing Jin, Terumi burned down the church, cut off Ragna's arm, and abducted Saya (or in actually retrieved his boss Izanami who had trouble controlling Saya). For much the events of the first game, Ragna believed Jin to be responsible for this incident. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Yuichi Nakamura ever since Calamity Trigger. In the English dubbed version, he was voiced by Erik Davies from Calamity Trigger to Continuum Shift, and currently voiced by Doug Erholtz (who also played Greasebeard) since Continuum Shift Extend. Susano'o is voiced by Kenta Miyake in the Japanese version, while he is voiced by Ray Chase in the English dubbed version. History Past As Susanoo, Terumi was one of the Original Units, the main cause of letting humanity know about the Master Unit's existence. In a time as long as eternity he protected Amaterasu together with Tsukuyomi, but through some cause, he began to have a "will". After that, he began to hate being bound by the Master Unit and rebelled. He separated from his body and became Yuuki Terumi while his body the Susano'o unit was discovered by humanity and thus caused the creation of the Prime Field deveices including the Origin who became the user of the Master Unit Amateratsu. The Prime Field War happened and the world was destroyed causing the Origin to use the Master Unit recreate it in her image. Terumi himself was planning on destroying everything Amateratsu creates and makes a long term plan to surpass her. ''Phase Shift 0'' Terumi offered his knowledge and information, as well as the Susano'o Unit, for the studies of Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki, who were working on an experiment to examine the Gate. During a trial experiment, they unintentionally created the Black Beast from the Cauldron. Relius was swallowed by the Cauldron and Terumi's physical form was destroyed while his spirit body was damaged. Five years later, Terumi's spirit body healed and contacted Relius to tell him the location of the new body he had prepared for him. The body was Kazuma Kval and was placed in Ishana, which was protected by a barrier. Unable to get around the barrier, Terumi called directly into Kazuma's mind from the Boundary itself. ''Phase Shift 1'' Though Terumi's calls was ended up mostly ignored by Kazuma, 6 years later, after the Black Beast's first arrival, when Tomonori threatened to end Kazuma's life, Kazuma became desperate to survive and Terumi was able to reach him. After waking up from a dream, Kazuma sees Terumi as a delusion, though unable to recognize him. Terumi then began tempting him with the Azure, which proved to be a tempting proposal for Kazuma, as it offered him a chance to reclaim what he lost, including his memories. Kazuma began searching for the Azure, but fails to find anything about the Azure at the library. Terumi then appears again to aid him in his journey. He surprises Kazuma by revealing to him vast knowledge about the Mage's Guild as well as knowledge of Kazuma's own thoughts and feelings and is because the only pace that Terumi existed in Ishana, was in Kazuma's own mind. Yuki' reveals that the Guild's secret information, hidden in the Cathedral, is a way to reach the Azure. Right after this is stated, however, they are imprisoned in a barrier ars performed by 3 Half-Beastkin assassins. In exchange for Kazuma's promise to obtain the Azure, Terumi kills off the 3 assassins. Later that night worried Trinity comes to Kazuma's room to ask if something happened as Nine again had felt a strange power (ars), like the last time that Kazuma was attacked. After she leaves the room, Terumi manipulates Kazuma into believing that Trinity's real purpose was to keep him in check all along. As last, Kazuma manages to reach to the bottom of the Cathedral, where Cauldron is hidden. Tomonori then reappears and prepares to kill Kazuma. However, the Boundary opens and Terumi managed to enter Kazuma's body and kills Tomonori. Injured in the battle, Terumi tries to flee but he is encountered by Valkenhayn, who beats him effortlessly. Terumi is then taken to Moonlight Castle, where Clavis Alucard successfully seals him away. However, realizing that Terumi's power and knowledge were necessary for defeating The Black Beast, Nine the Phantom releases Terumi from his seal and uses the Mind Eater curse on him, binding him to Konoe's beck and call. However, Terumi managed to split his mind with Kazuma's before the spell connected, causing Terumi's controlled mind to be trapped inside the body while Kazuma takes control. ''Phase Shift 2'' Though forced to follow Nine's order due to the Mind Eater curse, when no one is watching him, Terumi had Kazuma take over and used him to act tratiously As Seven and Eight plot to not follow Nine's orders to destroy the first Causality Weapon before it's finished, Kazuma provides assistance to their schemes. Introducing them to the Novus Orbis Librarium, Kazuma has Seven and Eight begin collaborating with the organization. During the Black Beast's appearance, he became part of the magical unit Ishana. ''Phase Shift 4'' After the war, Kazuma manipulated Trinity Glassfille to free Terumi from a spell. After release, Terumi murdered Konoe and Trinity and threw their bodies into the Boundary. He thenk proceeded to seek Hakumen and Jubei so he kill them as well. Terumi did have a advantage but Jubei used Tomonori's Sekigan to make the man materialize, where Hakumen grabbed the man and jumped into the gate, Juibei sealing it. Though sealed and trapped inside the Boundary, Terumi was later released by Takamagahara. He met up with Relius, who had just finished the time leap after being consumed by the Cauldron, and the two resumed their aide of each other. Relius apparently made Hazama for Terumi as a new body for him to occupy. However, Terumi and Hazama remain as separate entities cause of the Mind Eater's effects. When Mu-12 was created, Sector Seven desired to combine both Hazama and Noel to make a Black Beast, but Takamagahara ruined the plan by using Take-Mikazuchi to tear the facility to the ground. Left incomplete, Mu-12 adopted the new identity of Noel Vermillion. At a unknown point, TR-0009 met Terumi is his ghostly form, as he remembered seeing a "green shadow". Yuuki was also there when Jin murdered Tenjo Amanohokosaka to wipe away Jin's memories of what he had seen. The Wheel of Fortune Terumi appears shortly in the original timeline where he swaps faces with Hazama to duel with Hakumen. After a brief fight, Terumi calls out for Relius for his aide and then fights Hakuman with the doctor. After Phenomenon Intervention occurred, Terumi began to throw up due to his limit of observation, but tells Relius to keep quiet, and he will be able to handle the others. ''Calamity Trigger'' Terumi / Hazama is the main antagonist of Calamity Trigger's story mode. Terumi appears twice during Rachel Alucard's story mode, first to taunt Valkenhayn and the second to make fun of Rachel. After the final fight of the True Ending, Yuuki appears before Noel, Ragna, and Rachel, who when the latter two remember as the man who demolished the cruch years back, attack him. However, the blows doesn't affect Terumi much, and he mocks Ragna about when he attacked the church and leaves. ''Continuum Shift'' Terumi returns in this game as the main antagonist. It is revealed in this game that Terumi, similarly to Hakumen and Rachel, will vanish without an Observer, but Takamagahara and Mu, with whom he shared a Life Link, observed him. Terumi sends Tsubaki Yayoi to kill Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi to set of a chain reaction to awaken Mu-12 inside Noel. Mu loses her power after becoming Noel, but this was all part of his plan to distract Takamagahara so he could have Phantom download a magical virus into it, causing it to be unable to function. Despite bringing down Takamagahara, Terumi didn't fade away due to that awakened Hades Izanami, who used Saya as his Observer. As an another trick, Terumi uses Ragna's hatred of him to keep him on the world. ''Chronophantasma'' As Terumi, Relius and Izanami begin to enact their master plan, Terumi had a job of erecting a barrier over the Ikaruga region to prepare the 13th Prime Field Device and to manage Tsubaki Yayoi. Yuuki also had more a more personal goal to defeat Ranga and the other Six Heroes. Trinity and Rachel utilize Arma Reabore: Muchorin to help materialize Terumi in the real world by creating various illusions of people Terumi doesn't like to taunt the man. Eventually, Terumi's consciousness became forced to man control, while Hazama has to surrender his control. The Heroes find the man in Downtown Yabiko and begin to fight, but Phantom intervenes before they can kill him. Terumi, for unknown reasons, returns to the backside, and later encounters Trinity as the Heroes split up to find him. He defeats her with ease, but Hakumen saves her, so Terumi traps them both inside Phantom's Infinite Corridor to lock them up, but Trinity and Hakumen use Muchorin to escape.Terumi and Hazama become seperated thanks to Trinity's actions. In the end, he goes to the Monolith and encounters Hakumen, starting a fight. Terumi at first seems to be winning by denying Hakumen to chance to charge his technique, but Trinity ambushes them, and shortly freezes Terumi. Hakumen then uses Time Killer on Terumi and erases all his "time", killing him. ''Central Fiction'' Despite Hakumen's final blow, Terumi managed to survive by observing himself, though he still has to merge with Hazama again as he can only observe himself for a week. Becoming suspicious of Hazama, Terumi decides to get a new vessel. Discarding his fragment of Azure, Terumi goes to the unobserved place in the Alucard Castle, where he finds Clavis' coffin. After fighting a copy of himself created by magic, Terumi takes a cube from the coffin, stating that with the item, he will gain the best vessel and destroy anything he can. With the Hiihirokane, Terumi kills Hakumen, obtains the Susano'o Unit and turns into Susano'o. It is revealed that the Susano'o Unit was actually Terumi's original body and that he is the god Susano'o of Japanese mythology. With the immense power of the Susano'o Unit, Terumi plans destroy everything the Master Unit: Amaterasu has created out of sheer spite. However, Terumi was taken out of the Susano'o Unit by sheer force by Ragna and the two engage in a last fight which ends in Ragna finally killing Terumi. Terumi laughs one final time at Ragna as he fades away in green energy, finally ending his reign of despair. ''Cross Tag Battle'' Terumi'' appears in Cross tab Battle in his Susanoo form. Personality Terumi is incredibly sadistic and cruel, he delights in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relishes pure chaos, with his ultimate goal being to create a world of pure despair where people kill each other for his own amusement. He happily provokes and manipulates others for his own amusement, and ruthlessly tortures anyone who irritates him or gets in his way. Unsurprisingly, this has earned him the contempt of almost every character in ''the BlazBlue universe, most of all Ragna, Kokonoe, and Nine. However, he is prone to enraged tantrums and panics a lot when things don’t go his way. As Susanoo, Terumi is more collected, but beneath the seemingly stoic demeanor is a boiling and explosive rage which he uses to fuel his destructive tendencies. He views all others as beneath him and treats them with utter disgust, referring to them as either trash or waste. He constantly reminds those who dare to defy him the fact that he is a true god. Although overconfident and prideful, Susanoo despises his meaning of existence as the brother of Amatersau and they are essentially linked to one another, with his actions ultimately adhere to what she desires from him, and he hates her for that. Thus, Susanoo seeks to destroy all of her creations out of spite for this fact and expresses that her suffering is his salvation. Appearance Terumi normally wears a yellow cape over some of the clothing from Hazama, mainly a vest over a white shirt and black pants with two belts. When he activates Nightmare Reaper, his hood is removed, revealing his spiky green hair. Since his body is the Susano'o Unit itself, he looks a lot like its previous wielder, Hakumen, but with a different color scheme, having a face with green eyes and teeth, a tail, and untied hair. Susano'o's also have shoulder pads with teeth and horns like the ones on his head, and he has crystals on his hips. As a ghost, Yuuki is a green and black humanoid figure with one eye and a large smile on his face. Powers and Abilities Called a mighty magic-user by Jubei, Terumi is arguably one of the most powerful characters in the BlazBlue universe. His main ability is to feed off the hatred of others to both strengthen his abilities and anchor himself to the physical world. As a ghost, Terumi is untouchable and immune to most attacks barring those that are made to harm ghosts, such as Tomonori's Hihirokane. Despite his incorporeal state, Terumi can still physically interact with the world. Another ability he can do is to "eat" memories. In battle, Terumi is a lethal foe, with a fighting style designed to inflict as much pain as possible before finally killing them. Unlike Hazama, who uses Ouroboros chains and has a graceful fighting style, Terumi's style is a lot more cruel, relying on serpentine spirits and knifes either in his shoes or made out of butterflies. He is also adept in the use of his Ouroboros for direct attacks, using it for attacks such as Snake Bite, Retaliating Fang, Venomous Bite, and Screeches of the Condemned, being the only time he uses that ability. Terumi can also use the power of the Susano'o Unit ( Even if he doesn't own it.), and uses it to transform into Dark Susano'o, a nightmarish copy of Hakumen, and to deal the final blow in his Astral Heat, Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk. Terumi is a character who has more Distortion Drives than special moves. His Drive, called Force Eater, allows Terumi to have better Heat Gauge gain while negating it to opponents, allowing him to utilize Heat-related attacks more than any other character, which when combined with the various combo opportunities, boots his potential damage greatly. His Overdrive, Nightmare Reaper, boosts Terumi's Drive attacks and is able to drain his enemy's Heat Gauge. Like Yuuki, Susano'o is also considered one of the most powerful characters in the BlazBlue universe. Using the Susano'o Unit, he can use its power skillfully and with great ease. Susano'o's fighting style mostly is a series of savage and animalistic strikes/grabs, with some martial arts or samurai-esque techniques thrown in there. He also uses his power to summon energy blades for him to use, and can fire powerful lasers from his mouth. Susano'o's Drive is Takegami -God of Military Arts-''', which makes Susano'o able to release the locks on his special attacks and be able to level them up, making him seem weak at first, but grows increasingly better the more he hits his foe. His Overdrive, named '''Shrieks of the Entombed, allows the player to use all special attacks for a short while without the need to release their locks, but he cannot use the distortion drives that require the special attacks to be unlocked first, as he needs those to release the mentioned locks. Etymology The "yū" in "Yūki" is from Japanese 優 yū – "gentleness, superiority" or 悠 yū – "distant, leisurely" is a literal translation. Whereas 希 ki – "hope", 輝 ki – "radiance" or 生 ki – "life" serves as the other half of the translation. However, the most likely translation is 幽鬼 yūki – "ghost" or "revenant". "Terumi" derives from the Japanese word for "beautiful shrine" and is a feminine name, although it's rather rare.﻿ Hazama's Drive name, Ouroboros, refers to either a serpent or a dragon. The Ouroboros is usually represented by a snake biting its own tail, symbolizing infinity or a never-ending cycle. His Overdrive is named "Jormungand" which references the Jörmungandr of Norse mythology that grew large enough to bite its own tail, signifying the worlds end if it ever let go. Coincidentally, the symbol of Jörmungandr looks somewhat similar to the top half of Hazama's crest. Even more, coincidentally, it reflects Terumi's relationship with Ragna, as Ragnar Lodbrok was a hero who slain the serpent Jörmungandr in some legends. Interestingly, the serpent itself is the symbol of Ouroboros in Norse Mythology. Yuuki's crest also is similar to a caduceus, a winged staff with two snakes on it. In Greek Mythos, said staff is used by Hermes, a trickster god who is able to move between boundaries of worlds to message gods or deliver souls to the underworld. This is a nod to Terumi's nature, the fact he was a god-esqe being at first, and the fact that he exists in two realms. Trivia *Terumi was designed to be a villain utterly devoid of any redeeming qualities, and as a result is considered to be one of the most hated and unlikable characters in video game history, mostly for his trollish antics and the negative effect he's had on all the main characters. *During the extra scene from the Arcade Mode of Continuum Shift II, where he unleashes Mu-12, he is briefly voiced by Spike Spencer, who also voices Arakune . **In all new scenes in Continuum Shift Extend, he is voiced by Doug Erholtz, who also voiced such anime and video game villains as Gin Ichimaru, Shinji Matou, and MetalSeadramon. *Terumi is often called the Joker of the BlazBlue universe, being a psychopathic villain with a chaotically deranged laugh and green slicked back hair who loves torturing his enemies psychologically and/or physically. They are also criminal masterminds to go along with all that unbridled insanity, so they are also manipulative and sadistic by nature.However his true identiy as Susano'o makes more of an expy of Satan/Lucifer instead. *Terumi is the first ''BlazBlue ''character who interacts with the loser of a fight, stomping on them, and booting them off screen one in a while. *Terumi's birthday is on February 29 which occurs in a leap day in four years which refers to his otherworldly nature while Susano'o's birthday is on August 8. External Links *https://blazblue.fandom.com/wiki/Y%C5%ABki_Terumi Navigation Category:BlazBlue Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Arrogant Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mongers Category:Dissociative Category:Psychopath Category:Possessor Category:Nihilists Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Magic Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Enforcer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Creator Category:Outcast Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Mutilators Category:Misogynists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Crossover Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Defilers Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Envious Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:God Wannabe Category:One-Man Army Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Polluters Category:Paranormal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Stalkers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Game Bosses Category:Provoker Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Crackers Category:Spy Category:Saboteurs Category:Unseen Category:Extravagant Category:Master of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Siblings Category:Heretics Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Right-Hand Category:Extortionists Category:Elementals Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Forgers Category:Blackmailers Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Obsessed Category:Servant of Hero Category:Monster Master Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Self-Aware Category:Sophisticated Category:Hybrids Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Delusional Category:Thief Category:Supremacists Category:Harbingers Category:Dark Knights Category:Genocidal